Beats
This is a list of beats. Version 1: Alpha The beats aren't colored. But however, they are faded from red to yellow. *The first beat beatboxes and makes a bass sound. *The second beat does a different kind of beatboxing. *The third beat makes clicking sounds. *The fourth beat makes popping sounds. *The last beat goes "dugadedugadedugadedew" at the end of the loop. Version 2: Little Miss The color theme of Little Miss's beats is black, but the symbols are faded from dark green to light green. *The first is wearing a cap that is pointing left and wears an open hoodie . His sound plays once for the first round of the loop and plays twice for the second one. The sound he makes sounds like a steam pounder. The sound he makes is: 'Boom boom boom...' **The noise he makes could be a reference to the beat in "Drop It Like It's Hot" because they sound similar. *The second is wearing an open collar button shirt. His sound is the same for both loops. The sound he makes sounds like 'Cha. Chik-cha-fpt Cha. Chick-cha.' *The third is wearing a hoodie. Unlike the first beat person, his hoodie is a sweater. The inside of the hood is visible. He Makes a sound with a grinding like sound and beatboxes with a small amount of reverb and echo. His sound is kind of low quality and the bass drum in his voice sounds more like a reversed kick drum *The fourth is wearing an open sweater-like shirt, with a dot on the side. He beatboxes. *The last is wearing a neck-tie shirt similar to the fourths one. He takes a deep breath and makes a sound of: 'Bo-do-do-do-docahhh... Doom doom doom.' Version 3: Sunrise The color theme of Sunrise's beats is green. *The first has a bandana, headphones, and a backpack. He beatboxes and sounds like 'ch-ka-ch, ch-kaka-ch'. *The second has a hoodie and a baseball cap. He makes a bass drum sound. *The third has a backward hat, sunglasses, and a tank top over a black t-shirt. He makes a snare sound. *The fourth guy wears ski goggles and a hoodie and beatboxes. *The fifth wears what looks like 3D glasses, and has a scarf as well. He beatboxes by inhaling and exhaling and making cymbal impressions. Version 4: The Love The color theme of this version's Beats is gold with a hint of dark blue. *The first has a robot outfit similar to Thomas Bangalter of the duo Daft Punk. He makes a bass drum sound. * The second has a baseball cap with a symbol on, and headphones around his neck. He makes a digital snare sound. * The third has a fedora, sunglasses, and a scarf. He makes a bell sound. * The fourth wear headphones and a t-shirt. He makes a cymbal sound by going 'tip'. * The final guy wears a straw hat, sunglasses, and a small jacket. He makes an exhaling sound at the beginning of the verse, followed by a quick little scat. Then he makes two scats together and the last scat will go before the exhaling sound. Version 5: Brazil The color of Brazil's beats is yellow with a hint of green. * The first is wearing a baseball cap with a toucan symbol on it. He has a vest and a watch on his wrist. He makes a kick beat, similar to Sunrise and The Love. * The second is wearing square glasses, a t-shirt, and a bandana. He also has a small four-pointed star tattooed on his left cheek (a nod to Brazilian rapper and funk singer MC Guime). He makes a drumroll sound. * The third is wearing a sweatband, pill earrings, and a Brazilian football shirt (inspired by Neymar). The sound he makes is "chik-chik-ka chik-chik-kakakaka" * The fourth is wearing a bucket hat and a tank top. He makes inhaling sounds. * The fifth is wearing a visor. a hoodie and a necklace. He also makes drumroll sounds. Version 6: Alive The color for the beats is navy blue with a hint of red. * The first one is wearing a baseball cap with the Japanese flag that expands whenever he makes a beat. He is wearing a bandana. He does a kick beat. Unlike the others, he makes beats in a pattern. The pattern is the same as the first melody's bass pattern. * The second is wearing a bucket hat and a kimono. He makes a trap beat. he starts by making t-t-t sound with a snare. At the end of the loop, his eyeballs change direction every time he says a 't', and during the snare, his eyeballs cross. * The third is wearing a bear hat with red fur behind. a cape, and a shirt with a red and blue pill (a reference to the film Akira) The bear's eyes light up whenever he makes a beat. He makes "dom-dom-ku-dom" sounds. * The fourth is wearing a Japanese cat mask (Kitsune). And a fancy looking suit. He makes clicking sounds. * The fifth is wearing a visor. He has two things wrapped around him. He makes "dom-dom dom-dom dom-dom" sounds at the end of every loop. Version 7: Jeevan The color of Jeevan’s beats is orange with a hint of green. * The first one is wearing a turban that looks like a pumpkin and a mustache with some chin hair. He makes pounding sounds similar to a hand drum. He seems to be wearing an orange vest and black undershirt. * The second one is wearing an orange headband with a loop tied around the back. He has a towel wrapped around his body. He makes a scat sound then he acts like a bell. *The third is wearing a giant hat. He seems to have a gold and bead necklace and is wearing a towel over his shoulder. he makes snare sounds. * The fourth wears aviator glasses, a teardrop shaped bindi, a mustache. a gold necklace, and a kurta. he makes tabla sounds * The fifth seems to wear a turban equipped with two gears on the side and with a long tail. He equips a collared kurta sporting dark orange and green surrounded by black. He makes a fast drum sound. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds